Un nuevo Amanecer
by Boswell
Summary: Es una historia de amor/odio, seshomaru odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la raza humana pero por alguna extraña razon se caso con Rin Higurashi y desea un hijo. Kagome es una estudiante de secundaria , que es secuestrada por el marido se su hermana .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola soi nueva nueva aqui, espero les guste esta historia de MI pareja favorita seshomaru/kagome espero de todo corazón que les guste, por favor nada de comentarios groseros, acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS. **_

**_Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen son de la GRan Rumiko Takahashi i sin mas a leer se ha dicho^.^_**

_**Un Nuevo Amanecer**_

_**Sesshomaru por favor te lo ruego no lo hagas,**_

_**la voz sonó temerosa ,lamentable**_

_**en el piso de verdes adoquines se veían las puntas plateadas del Gran Lord Sesshomaru, pero entre las hebras plateadas se entrelazaba el color negro ébano, Rin Higurashi estaba acostada en el suelo y encima de ella ,el Lord.**_

_**Rin estaba sumamente asustada su esposo estaba realmente molesto, Sesshomaru nunca había tenido algún ataque de cólera desde que ella lo conocía, sus ojos dorados estaban entrecerrados, su piel blanca como el marfil con las marcas moradas herencia de su madre, cubiertas de manchas rojas haciendo que su belleza inmaculada se perdiera, su boca entreabierta mostraba sus 2 caninos amenazadoramente. **_

_**Sesshomaru contemplo a su esposa, era realmente una belleza , sus ojos cafés que en otro momento mostraban calidez y ternura, ahora estaban llorosos, toda su pintura escurría debido a las lagrimas que derramaba .**_

_**Rin levanto la mano y la coloco delicadamente en el rostro de su esposo y susurro:**_

_**- por favor, amor, mi amor, no me mates, te lo ruego, su voz sonó delicada, calmada.**_

_**Dios cuanto amaba la mano de su esposa sobre su piel, pero no el no podía permitirse sentimientos humanos, el lo sabia lo había visto con su padre, la Gran Caída del Gran Perro, **__**había vivido bajo la vergüenza después de la muerte de su padre, pero la Gran compañía la que el y su medio hermano habían heredado , había sido un aliciente para demostrar que el era un Taisho diferente uno sin sentimientos, sin escrúpulos.**_

_**- No me vuelvas a tocar , maldita escoria, Sesshomaru quito la mano y le escupió en la cara**_

_**-Maldita perra, Sesshomaru tomo el mentón de Rin y con su garra le araño el rostro**_

_**Rin le golpeo el torso desesperada**_

_**- No no no, no te permitiré que me trates así , soy tu mujer, tu esposa, y aun que te pese me marcaste , por tus leyes, cuando fui tuya ,completamente tuya.**_

_**Sesshomaru se levanto, acomodo su traje y su cabello**_

_**-Levántate**_

_**Su voz fue fría sin sentimiento alguno, sus ojos de color dorado perforaban a su esposa, se encamino hacia el bar ,se sirvió una copa de coñac.**_

_**Mientras Rin se levantaba , tenia el pómulo amoratado , sus labios estaban tan resecos por el temor, su traje de Praga estaba desecho, su cabello estaba enredado pero a un a si.**_

_**Rin Higurashi sonrío**_

_**-Espero no te vuelvas un alcohólico**_

_**Su sonrisa cambio a una sarcástica **_

_**-Eso seria realmente desgastante **_

_**Sesshomaru guardo silencio, un silencio casi desgarrador.**_

_**Rin se acerco a la silla mas cercana, adoraba el pequeño departamento que Sesshomaru le había regalado, se quito las zapatillas, estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo pedía descanso a gritos, las medias que traía estaban destruidas, tenia que tomar una ducha la necesitaba, estaba agotada.**_

_**Sesshomaru se apoyo en la barra, inclinando un poco la cabeza, su cabello plateado, resplandeció al contacto del color negro ébano que decoraba la barra**_

_**-Debería de matarte ,sus ojos dorados mostraron el gusto de Sesshomaru al mencionar las palabras, su boca se movió, formando una mueca perversa, sus palabras fueron frías, con un tinte de voz cruel.**_

_**Rin se estremeció un poco ,volteo a verlo, le dio temor, pero a un a si logro contestarle con una sonrisa:**_

_**-No lo aras lose, Rin le sonrío, viendo que la mueca de Sesshomaru poco a poco desaparecía, la sonrisa que Rin formulo fue de burla**_

_**Sesshomaru ni se inmuto**_

_**-Eres un perra realmente extraña, Sesshomaru bebió un poco mas de su copa, sus dedos agarraban delicadamente la copa, pero le aplico cierta presión que hizo que la copa se rompiera:**_

_**- Tengo un trato para ti, algo que te convendría, se acomodo de la posición en la que estaba**_

_**Rin solamente sonrío, lo sabia el nunca la mataría**_

_**-Dilo**_

_**-Dame a tu hermana a la menor de ustedes, Sesshomaru sonrío triunfal, pudo oler el miedo de Rin el desconcierto**_

_**Rin se levanto apresurada, su corazón latía desbocado**_

_**-No are algo así, sabes perfectamente que kagome a un es una niña, los ojos de Rin estaban llorosos nunca le entregaría a su hermana , primero muerta**_

_**La voz de Sesshomaru fue un pequeño susurro apenas audible para los oídos de Rin**_

_**-No te estoy preguntando, si quieres tu vida, me entregaras a tu hermana, Sesshomaru se levanto de la barra y se encamino hacia el sillón tomo su saco, su ojos buscaron la imagen de su a un esposa. No podía negarlo era una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero el ya había tomado una decisión y el jamás se equivocaba o dudaba.**_

_**-Dame a tu hermana y te perdonare la vida**_

_**-Pero Sesshomaru, la voz de Rin fue una delicada suplica**_

_**-no volveré a repetir las cosas, Sesshomaru camino hacia la puerta tomando sus llaves**_

_**-es una buena opción, velo por donde desees al final los dos salemos ganando, yo quiero un heredero, mas no un bastardo, te doy 3 días Rin, para que la lleves a mi casa, si no lo haces, morirás.**_

_**Rin lo observo con lagrimas en los ojos, como había querido aquel youkai, pero había conocido a kohaku Hiroshima y se había enamorado.**_

_**Sesshomaru salio de aquel departamento sintiéndose completamente solo, pero el lo sabia desde niño, siempre estaría solo, ahora sabia perfectamente que Rin y su pequeño amante no pasarían de esa noche, nadie se burlaba de un Taisho y menos del GRAN LORD SESHOMARU TAISHO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todas las chicas Hermosas que se han tomado su tiempo para animarme con esta historia un poco loca:), primero que nada quisiera agradecer a **yela01 **por a ver sido la primera en animarme ( me hubieras visto cuando leí tu review^.^no paraba de saltar por la alegría), ahora también agradecer a **rosa escarlata por las correcciones **no estoy molesta ni mm ofendida :) al contrario estoy feliz de que te ayas tomado la molestia de leerla dos veces para poder entender mis locuras, pero esta ves espero a verlo hecho bien:),a **ksforever **los ánimos que me dio y que también le gustara mi fic, _**AllySan **_gracias por la corrección de la ortografía, de verdad una disculpa por mi errores tan horrendos:(, _**sweetgirl93**_q linda que eres gracias por decirme que te emociono la verdad me animaste y a_ **lov3sesshumaru **_espero de todo corazón que continúes leyendo estas locuras que se me ocurren y si es algo extraño pero fuera de lo común , soy una torpe muchas gracias a _**goshi**_ espero puedas leerlo en un tiempo que tengas, eres una chica admirable trabajar y estudiar guau la verdad, de todo corazón gracias a todas las chicas._

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la GRan Rumiko Takahashi ,espero disfruten la lectura, comentarios constructivos o Bonitos:) serán muy bien recibidos aios_**

Huye!!!!

**Kagome Higurashi estaba sentada repasando su lección de Ingles, odia esa clase pero para poder pasar a la preparatoria necesita pasar esa materia así que ahí estaba leyendo aquel maldito libro de Ingles del cual no entendía nada**

Hello, no no a sino es hello, creo que si mmm**- volvió a revisar su libro cerciorándose de que la pronunciación fuera la correcta**

What is you favorite color?**- se estiro y fue cuando sus ojos vieron la hora en su pequeño reloj de noche, eran las2 AM , tenia hambre mucha hambre, se levanto dispuesta a no estudiar mas el estúpido Ingles**

A este paso nunca voy aprender Ingles je jeje**- prefirió levantarse dejando su libro en el escritorio**

**sexy sexy sexy - **volteo rápido hacia su cama , para tomar su celular

Definitivamente tengo que cambiarle el timbre- **sonrío un poco , colocándoselo en la oreja**

Hello quien habla??- **Kagome se recostó en su cama**

Hola hermanita, soy Rin- **kagome noto algo extraño su hermana hablaba muy nerviosa**

Estas bien Rin-Chan ?- **Rin bebió un poco mas de la botella que tenia en la mano**

Tengo que prevenirte pequeña kagome- **las lágrimas empezaron asomarse en su ojos**

Prevenirme, de que Rin- Chan? Que sucede?- **kagome se sentó en su cama espantada, incluso su póster del gran cantante, Miroku- Nokaeda no la distrajo, como comúnmente sucedía, cuando lo veía, la vos de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos**

Kagome cariño préstame atención vale- **su voz sonó algo cansada, borrosa por el alcohol que estaba tomando, inclusive torpe**

Aun eres menor de edad, pero que te he abierto una cuenta, quiero que hables con mamá y le digas que viajaras conmigo por unos días- **se estremeció un poco**- no quiero que nadie mas se entere de acuerdo kagome- **su voz fue una orden**

**Los ojos de kagome se abrieron por la sorpresa era muy raro que Rin viajara estando casada**- enserio Rin-Chan?? Viajaremos??

**Rin sonrío, su hermana aun era muy pequeña para entender las cosas**- Kagome cariño no viajaremos juntas, iras a casa de la abuela Kaede , por nada del mundo escapes de su custodia- **su voz sonó fría muy diferente a la que ella solía tener con Kagome**.

**Kagome no entendía nada, su hermana hablaba muy extraño**- que pasa rin chan no entiendo por favor explicame

**Rin dejo de beber**-Recuerdas cuando hui de casa de la abuela kaede**- kagome pensó**- claro que lo recuerdo hermana, mis papas te mandaron para que la abuela te enseñara a usar tus poderes de sacerdotisa, para poder cuidar la perla- **Rin acaricio sus sienes, acomodo un poco su cabello**- recuerdas con quien me fui kagome , con quien huí, kagome pequeña recuerdas que me case conSesshomaru

**Kagome serró sus ojos espantada**- claro que lo recuerdo Rin,papá murió por culpa de tu esposo como olvidar su cara- **la vos de Kagome sono resentida**

**Rin no dijo nada mas sus oídos aunque humanos escucharon voces en la sala,** **ya habían llegado, los nervios la invadieron**- Kagome escuchame bien el quiere un hijo, un varón y quiere que sea tuyo, yo me negué y el te buscara , huye hermana ese maldito quiere destruir a la Gran Familia Higurashi- **los pasos se oían mas serca**,**Rin sabia que ya había llegado su** **hora**- dile a mamá que la amo y al pequeño Sota también

**Kagome escucho anonadada**- no entiendo rin, rin rin por favor hablame- **kagome lloraba no entendía nada y su hermana no hacia nada por explicarle**

**Rin se levantó del asiento**-No dejes que la sangre Higurashi se una con la de los Taisho nunca- **su voz fue una suplica y un ruego a la ves**

_Kagome ya no pudo responder desde su lado del teléfono, escucho el grito de su hermana,y sintió su cuerpo congelarse al escuchar un disparo, sabia que su querida hermana,_ _había muerto_.

**preguntas ó dudas , favor de comunicarmelo gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!! disculpen por favor se que los capitulos estan mui cortos pero tengo q hacerlos a si pa q la historia se entienda:) ademas el que viene , explica la lealtad de yaken a seshoo!!! y si piensan que estoi loca cuando lean el siguiente lo confirmaran. n.n

GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS BELLICIMAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTÍA DE LEERLO, AHORA TAMBIEN UN AMIGO HEHEHE, espero sigan comentanto

i sip, **rosa escarlata, **tienes toda la razón iremos descubriendo secretos y demás a través de como avance la historia lo dijiste hasta mejor q iooo:):)**, sweetgirl93, **arigatou niña q lindaeres gracias:)espero te guste este cap,**ksforever** siempre las tendre en cuenta por q se han tomado la molestia de leerlo, pero muchas gracias por los animos:),** yela :) **creo que con lo que dijo rosa escarlata he aclarado tu duda, iremos descubriendo muchas cosas**:P, lov3seshumaru y goshi , **nenas las extraño por aqui espero tenerlas pronto:)**  
**

A **fer** no le pongo nada por que no sabe donde leerlo jijiji aios

**_los personajes no me pertenecen son de la GRan Rumiko Takahashi  
_**

_La Captura del Conejo_

**Kagome estaba sentada en el num. 43 del vuelvo hacia Escocia con diferentes escalas, ya hacia media hora que había dado vuelo el avión y estaba sentada con los audífonos escuchando el nuevo disco de su cantante favorito Miroku-Nokaeda, al lado de ella se encontraba un youkai algo extraño, sabia que había diferentes especies de "ellos" pero este sin duda era muy extraño color verde , ojos negros saltones y un bastón que tenia dos cabezas.**

**La azafata le toco hombro -**Señorita necesita algo? -**la azafata le sonrío **

**Kagome se quito los audífonos**- disculpe- **le dio una pequeña sonrisa-** podría traerme un baso de agua por favor, con una aspirina.

**La Azafata asintió**-claro ahora vuelvo- **dirigiéndose al área de refrigerios**

**Kagome se recostó en su asiento , le habían llegado unos boletos de avión , a la semana de la muerte de su hermana con destino a Escocia, el que se los entrego pidió una disculpa ya que se había retrasado con la entrega, se removió un poco , los boletos eran de primera clase, venían con remitente de Rin, su hermana nunca había sido tacaña como kikio, al contrario siempre había sido buena con ella.**

OH! Rin-Chan, te extraño- **fue un pequeño susurro, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al instante, tomo una cadenita que llevaba colgada en su cuello un regalo de su madre antes de que partiera, los extrañaría a ella y a sota pero tenia que ir a casa de su abuela**.

**La azafata miro a kagome extrañada la chica paresia estar en otro mundo toco su hombro**- señorita se encuentra bien-**le sonrío un poco**

**Brinco del susto al sentir la mano **- me espanto- **tomo el baso y la aspirina que le ofrecía**

**El hombre al lado volteo a verla, fijando su vista en el baso junto con la aspirina**

**kagome tomó la pastilla y su vista se torno borrosa, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y un sueño la invadió, la habían drogado, lo sentía, lo peor era que sabia por ordenes de quien,.**

**Se quedo completamente dormida .**

_Al lado de ella el hombre que la había estado observando , le asintió con la cabeza a la azafata, _

_Yaken- Tomo Heda, el hombre mas fiel a Sesshomaru había cumplido su misión._


	4. Chapter 4

Wooolaaa!!!

Ya tiene un buen que no actualizaba, de verdad una disculpa a todas las chicas y dar las gracias a una nueva integrante Mosha hehe gracias de verdad espero te siga gustando:), Hola Scarlet, bien bien-.- a un que escuela (odenda)=a chicos(odendos) , como taz??? , te esta gustando o exagere un poco hehehe, yela ooo te quedo mal mal en el siguiente cap se encuentran por fin, y un adelanto para tip, despues de ese sale Inuyasha tatata que pasara jejejeje.

Creo que ahora no tuve muchos reviews pero no importa :) lo hago con el gusto de que les guste jejeje oo antes de que lo olvide mañana subo 2 caps mas en disculpa por el tiempo:)

Todos los personjes no me pertenecen son de la GRan Rumiko Takahashi a comer se ha dicho:)

El vuelo de la paloma y la promesa de un youkai

_Yaken no había tenido una vida fácil desde que nació , su padre se encargaba del cuidado de los caballos de la casa Taisho, su madre había muerto dando a luz a su séptimo hijo dejándolo completamente solo, su padre un youkai realmente guapo se avergonzaba de el, pero ocurrió lo que el llamaría un" milagro"._

_El señor Inu No Taisho lo había echo llamar , Yaken contaba con 10 años cuando entro al "palacio" , todo era realmente hermoso la casa estaba adornada con cuadros antiguos , pero el unico que llamo su atención fue el cuadro del que el siempre llamaría su mujer, la madre de Sesshomaru, una mujer sumamente hermosa , una cabellera azul pálido, una delicada figura y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, en su frente la marca youkai una media luna, pero como toda youkai era sumamente fría, con el único que mostraba su afecto era con su hijo el pequeño Sesshomaru de apenas 12 años._

_Sesshomaru estaba al lado de su padre cuando Yaken entro al estudio , sabia por su padre que el señor y su hijo se parecían , pero eso era poco , simplemente eran iguales, los ojos dorados herencia taisho lo observaban , pero obviamente llevaba la marca de su madre, la media luna en la frente._

_Ese día Inu no Taisho nombro a Yaken como el futuro cuidador y consejero de su hijo, a un que Yaken era 6 años mas grande tenia una experiencia tremenda en lucha, y el báculo heredado de su madre , era su arma mas letal, pero hubo algo mucho mas grande que el agradecimiento , algo que hizo que su vida cambiara por completo... la madre de Sesshomaru ._

_Cuando Yaken entro a la habitación de su mujer el ya era todo un youkai tenia 60años , ya se había acostado con millones de mujeres humanas y no humanas, pero a la única a la que el siempre amaría era la que estaba acostada en un lecho hecho de plumas, el un hombre fuerte preparado para matar , estaba destrozado, Sakura de Taisho, estaba recostada en el lecho , sabia que su vida se esfumaba._

_Ven , Yaken siéntate a mi lado- sus ojos estaban apagados, su vos fue de un tinte muy suave_

_Yaken camino un poco mas retirándose el sombrero, el lo sabia su olfato nunca lo engañaba, toda la habitación , olía a enfermedad, Yaken inclino un poco la cabeza sentándose en la cama , las lagrimas mojaron su rostro, tomo la mano de su mujer._

_**Sakura, mi amor, no me dejes**-su vos fue desolada_

_Sakura beso la mano de Yaken y le acaricio el rostro_

**Tengo que dejarte un deber Yaken , un deber que debes cumplirme**- _fue una orden un mandato_

_Yaken aprecio el contacto de su mujer , tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos, Sakura se estremeció y sonrío_

**A un en mi lecho de muerte me estremeces**- _sonrío sarcástica, su vos había sonado a burla_

_Yaken río ,su risa estremeció el corazón de Sakura_

**Tienes que cuidar de mi hijo de mi pequeño Sesshomaru**- _la preocupación se oía en su vos, el cansancio_

_Yaken le beso en los labios, Sakura sintió las lagrimas en su rostro_- **tienes que cuidar de mi niño Yaken por favor**-_Yaken asintió_-**paloma mi paloma**- _la volvió a besar, Sakura tomo entre sus_ _manos un pequeño dije de una paloma hecha de oro, un regalo de Yaken_

**Donde esta Inu taisho y mi hijo??-** _su ojos observaron a Yaken con curiosidad haciendo q este sonriera un poco_

_Yaken le soltó la mano , para acariciar sus cabellos-_ **el señor y el pequeño estan en casa de Lady Izaoi**

_Los ojos de Sakura resplandecieron de rabia, su corazón empezó a palpitar mas fuerte, estaba enojada_

**Mi hijo, mi sangre con esa**- _Yaken tomo su mano para tranquilizarla-_ **yo cuidare de el con mi vida Sakura** , **nunca dejare que le pase nada, no dejare que el olvide su recuerdo**-

_Sakura asintió complacida_- **Bésame Yaken y cumple tu promesa.**

_Este se acerco al rostro de su mujer tomándolo delicadamente, besándola poco a poco, sintiendo el rose de sus labios, profundizando el beso, tratando de darle vida con este- Sakura quedo inmóvil, su corazón no se escuchaba, su respiración se corto, Yaken la tomo en sus brazos y la acuno con mucha delicadeza, no quería soltarla , pero el lo sabia, su Sakura había muerto, volvió a recostar el cuerpo, el sabia muy bien que tenia que cuidar de Sesshomaru como si fuese su hijo,entendia perfectamente que Sakura estubiera preocupada ,ya que su enfermedad habia sido un misterio- yaken se lebanto tomo un pequeña campanilla-sus ojos dejaron escapara varias lagrimas- su paloma había tomado un vuelo del que jamás regresaría._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!!! Estoiii bien apenada con todas ustedes, gomen gomen, se que habia quedado en subir dos caps al día siguiente, i la verdad ya los tengo escritos en mi cuaderno, pero he estado con falta de inspiración y cuando los subo me gusta modificarlos, gomen gomen,:(, y también la escuela me absorbe pero aquí toi de nuez jojojo.

**Scarleth**creo que comprendes mi dolor sobre la school disculpa, pero aqui esta el nuevo cap, spero te este llendo super en la school:P , **Ally San **pues algo a si pero no puedo adelantarte mucho sobre la muerte de la madre de seshoo ia lo hiremos descubriendo y bueno sesho no seria sesho si no fuera malo n.n, **Goshy**que gusto que andes por aqui leyendo mis locuras:) i sip esacto pronto se descubrirá como murió i el por que!! muchos abrazos a ti también, **Blacks **Aquí esta el encuentro uuuuuuu , espero que te guste, i aclarando tu duda, es que lo subi pero no me gusto a si que lo borre :) disculpa pero aqui esta el real jejeje.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER , SPERO LES GUSTE, DUDAS O COMENS BONITOS IA SABEN DONDE LOCALIZARME JOJOJOJO

Todos los personjes no me pertenecen son de la GRan Rumiko Takahashi a degustar se ha dicho :P

_Un hijo_

**Kagome despertó sintiendo un espantoso dolor de cabeza y la boca pastosa, se sentó un poco tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba abriendo poco a poco los ojos, estaba en un cuarto que su madre bien podría a ver dicho que en ese lugar solo las ratas podrían vivir, era un cuarto obscuro con una pequeña ventana, parecida mas a una bodega, ella que era una chica alta, un poco mas baja que kikio , si se levantaba tocaría el techo con su cabeza, noto el dolor punzante en su cabeza, sus labios dejaron escapar un quejido tratando de recordar donde demonios estaba.**

_-Creo que no debo explicarte el por que estas aquí, no creo que seas tan estúpida-_

**El cuerpo de Kagome se tenso de inmediato , esa vos Kami, la conocía**

-_Sesshomaru_- **fue un susurro, apenas audible para el oído humano, pero para Sesshomaru fue perfecto**

**Kagome lo observo moverse hacia la cama , trato de tranquilizarse un poco, no podía demostrarle temor y menos a el.**

**Sesshomaru se sentó , estaba bastante incomodo ese cuarto era un sustituto , primero tenia que hablar con ella, después cuando gestase a su hijo, la cambiaria de habitación.**

**Kagome se mordió levemente el labio , tenia esa mala costumbre desde niña, pero estaba bastante nerviosa, ni siquiera podía quitarle la mirada, pero Kami, estaba mal , pero Sesshomaru no era para nada feo, inclusive cuando lo conoció en la boda de su hermana , le había parecido un príncipe, tenia sus facciones bastante delgadas, su frente llevaba una media luna de color morado, e inclusive su rostro se adornaba con varias franjas del mismo color, pero lo que inevitablemente le había encantado era su cabello, plateado, como el de su padre y su hermano.**

**Movió un poco su cabeza tratando de sacarse esos malos pensamientos**

**Sesshomaru sonrío un poco , la humana movía su cabeza como una tonta , y tenia mas o menos una idea del por que, su mirada dorada la escudriño , era una humana bastante ordinaría , tena una cabellera de color negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sin siquiera tocarlo sabia que era suave al tacto, aun no era una mujer completa ,sus pechos aun no estaban completamente desarrollados, sonrío con burla, podía tomarlos con sus manos de seguro crecerían aun mas, tenia unos ojos color chocolate adornados con unas pestañas largas y un poco espesas, no podía escapársele ningún detalle después de todo seria la madre de su heredero a si que siguió observándola pese a que sentía la incomodidad de kagome. Levaba puesto un pantalón bastante grotesco el cual para su gusto ocultaba el cuerpo que se le estaba formando.**

**Kagome seguía absorta en sus pensamientos sintiendo la mirada de Sesshomaru que la hacia sentirse bastante incomoda, pero aun a si seguía sin entender como demonios se había metido en ese lío, meneo un poco la cabeza y respiro hondo tratando de armarse de valor para que su vos no se escuchara temblorosa:**

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

**Sesshomaru siguió inmóvil , pero de un movimiento difícil de captar para el ojo humano , tenia a kagome recargada en la cama ahorcándola con una sola mano**.

_- Estupida humana no volverás hablarme así , tu estupido valor humano no te servirá de nada._

**Kagome serró los ojos le dolía, pero no lloraría no le daría ese gusto , prefería la muerte antes que engendrar a su hijo.**

**Sesshomaru logro calmarse, la necesitaba viva, tal ves después la mataría , regreso al lugar donde había estado sentado, la observo, kagome jadeaba ,se había colocado una mano en el pecho tratando de calmarse un poco**.

_-Quiero un hijo-_ **sus facciones no cambiaron**

**Kagome escucho sus palabras , pero su vos fue clara al preguntar**

-_por que? Por que uno mío?_

**Sesshomaru , siguió inmóvil, no tenia por que darle explicaciones a esa estupida**

_-Tu hermana esta muerta, a si que la única disponible eres tu_- **la boca de Sesshomaru formo una mueca**.

**Kagome me quedo absorta no podía ser verdad ,como podía hablar a si de su hermana, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas:**

-_tu maldito , mataste a papá y después a Rin ! OH mi pobre hermana_!- **Se cubrió los ojos con las manos , sus manos blancas y delicadas quedaron a la vista de Sesshomaru**.

_-Me darás ese hijo, si quieres que tu hermano siga viviendo-_

**Sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella , sota aun era un niño, y ella bien sabia que sota debía vivir, ya que el era el único heredero a la joya Shikon**.

-¿Como lo tendríamos?-** su vos sono temploroza ,sintió las lagrimas en su rostro, estaba muy asustada, ella no quería hacerlo , pero sota, el no podía morir, tenia que protegerlo de alguna manera, ya que si el moría el primer hijo de ella o de su hermana kikio seria el heredo a la joya**.

**Sesshomaru olio el miedo en ella , así debía de ser, ella tenia que temerle.**

-_sabes creí que no podías ser mas estupida, pero te subestime-_ **Sesshomaru sonrío con burla** -_cuando tenga tiempo te enseñare como se hacen los "cachorros"-_

**Kagome sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba al instante , no podía creer que el tuviera la sinvergüenza de hablarle de bueno de mmm sexo, serró los ojos en el preciso instante en el que Sesshomaru reía.**

-_No me gustan las vírgenes_- **Se levanto de la cama , camino hacia la puerta- te diré algo y será lo ultimo ,estas serán tus reglas: no puedes salir de la habitación, no puedes hablar con los sirvientes.**

**Sesshomaru salio de la habitación**

**Kagome lo observo irse no sabia identificar el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento, solo sabia que tenia que hallar la forma de salir de ese lugar , antes de que el la buscara para tener cachorros como el había nombrado el tener hijos, pero sobre todo para salvar a Sota, se levanto de la cama tambaleándose un poco.**

_-Kami !!! Ayúdame por favor-_ **_observo bien el lugar , era un bodega , pero debía de a ver alguna manera para que pudiera escapar, la desesperación le invadió todo el cuerpo, las lagrimas y el cansancio estaban haciendo estragos con sus nervios, pero tenia que hallar alguna manera en la cual escapara, su mirada empezó a volverse borrosa, su cuerpo no aguanto el cansancio , cayendo al suelo, terminando por desmayarse_.**

**Se escucharon ruidos en la puerta, un hombre del clan lobo había entrado , la observo en el suelo sin mucho interés la tomo entre sus** **brazos y la saco de la habitación.**

**Pd: Luisito tkmm pequeño :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_HOLA, SPERO NO SE AYAN OLVIDADO DE MI HISTORIA, DISCULPEN POR NO A VER ACTUALIZADO ANTES , PERO ENSERIO ANDO FALTA DE INSPIRACION I PFFF LA ESCUELA PERO IA ESTOI DE REGRESO ESPERO LES GUSTE :p_

_Ally San, espera un poco i sabras que hace un hombre del clan de los lobos jo jo creeme sera interesante :P, Scarleth HEllo espero todo te este llendo genial y sip ia estoi leyendo el manga y yap ay nuevos i geniales capitulos de INUYASHA oooo :X soi feliz uhhhh jajaja ok un poco de control ,espero te guste este ca :),Goshy siiii no falta mucho para que sepamos el por que seshomaru quiere un heredero, io tambien te mando muxos abrazos suerte , lobo-moon gracias que bien que te este gustando gomen por lo de las faltas de ortografía stoi tratando de mejorar espero este tambien te guste:P_

_Gracias a todas por leer:D_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la GRan Rumiko Takahashi, i sin mas a comer se ha dicho:)**

_Recordando el pasado_

- _Mierda Miroku la próxima vez no pienso salvar tu pellejo_- **Inuyasha estaba bastante molesto**

**Tenia un cuerpo atlético por tantas horas de ejercicio, su cabello negro ébano , pintado recientemente por la asesora de belleza de Miroku hacia maravillas con su cabello, sus ojos dorados herencia de su padre quedaban ocultos tras unos pupilentes de color gris** .

-_jajá Calma calma amigo, creo que un pequeño grupo de fanáticas no pueden destrozar al gran perro Inuyasha jajá-_ **Miroku le dio una pequeña sonrisa**

**Inuyasha lo observo y sonrío, dejando a la vista sus dentadura blanca, Miroku siempre había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia , a un que hubieran tomado rumbos diferentes , el se había ido al ejercito y Miroku se había vuelto un cantante famoso, siguieron siempre en contacto , viviendo en un departamento rentado por los dos.**

**Miroku ya se había acomodado en el sillón, Vivian en un departamento el cual Miroku le encantaba llamar de petit , ya que era pequeño pero muy elegante.**

**Inuyasha se dirigió a la cocina**

-_No sabes si tenemos un poco de jugo?,-_

**Miroku no respondió al instante haciendo que Inuyasha abriera la puerta del refrigerador observando que en efecto había de todo menos jugo, tomo una cerveza para calmar los nervios y se dirigió al sillón sentándose en su favorito enfrente de Miroku , recostando su cabeza en el sillón dejando ver su cabello en forma de cascada.**

**Miroku lo observaba , Amaba A Inuyasha como al hermano que nunca llego a tener, pero físicamente y en carácter eran muy diferentes, el siempre se había considerado "normal", alto cabello negro, el cual le encantaba llevar en coleta , ojos cafés , un buen cuerpo , un tatuaje en forma de rosario que se había hecho en una mano- Miroku asintió - claramente el si entraba en la cuestión normal , pero Inuyasha por mas que quisiera ocultarlo no era nada normal, muchas veces le había preguntado a su amigo el por que demonios se pintaba el cabello de negro ocultando el plateado natural usando inclusive una gorra para ocultar sus orejas de hanyou , y por que demonios usaba pupilentes de color gris intenso cuando tenia diez mil veces una vista estupenda y un color dorado que derretía a cualquier humana o youkai o lo que fuese, pero como siempre Inuyasha se limitaba en contestarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, y se desaparecía una semana, para que al regresar maldijera a todo el mundo y se terminara encerrando**.

-_Sabes amigo, ayer te llego una carta_- **Miroku se movió un poco en el sillón esperando la reacción de Inuyasha**

**Este se limito a observarlo, Miroku sintió los cabellos de su nunca erizarse , Inuyasha solía enojarse cuando sus cosas no llegaban a tiempo**

-_aja_- **Inuyasha seguía recostado**

-_Pues veras , con lo de la presentación se me olvido dártela_

**Inuyasha se sentó rápido asustando a Miroku**

-¿_donde esta?-_

**Miroku se levanto, dirigiéndose a su habitación , abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y la tomo, deseando que Inuyasha no se percatara que la había abierto , pero que lo linchara si quería, después de todo, no tenia la culpa de preocuparse por su amigo, volvió a la sala dándole la carta, Inuyasha la recibió con gesto molesto pero no articulo palabra**- vete- **fue un susurro pero Miroku lo entendió** - _iré a mi habitación , por si me necesitas , recuerda que sobre todas las cosas eres mi hermano_.

**Inuyasha no hizo caso, solamente asintió, lo observo meterse en su habitación, sabía que Miroku la había leído si no, no hubiese dicho nada , destrozo el sobre y extendió la carta** :

"_Querido Inuyasha,"_ **las manos de Inuyasha temblaron reconocía la letra ,la caligrafía era sumamente fina líneas delgadas y finas, y el lo** **sabia solo una persona** _**escribía así**_: _kikio-_ **la sostuvo fuerte en sus manos, muchas veces había deseado que ella le escribiera, comenzó a leerla:**

_Sabes estoy algo nerviosa , no sabia que ponerte, han pasado tantos años y tantas cosas, pero sabes Inu, aun te amo, pero creo que eso ya no importa,_

_Necesito pedirte un favor, si alguna ves me amaste , en nombre de ese amor , necesito tu ayuda , cuida de Kagome mi hermana menor, ella es la clave de todo lo que esta sucediendo, Naraku la quiere ._

_Ayúdala Inuyasha, te lo suplico._

_Kikio - Takaeda_

**Inuyasha serró los ojos y volvió apoyarse en el sillón - _Kikio_- su vos fue un susurro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus pupilentes se nublaron provocando que Inuyasha se los quitara dejando sus ojos dorados a la vista ,unos ojos con una tristeza enorme , se jalo el cabello levemente tratando de volver a la realidad , Kikio no le había escrito en años, desde que había viajado a Suecia y regresando casada con Naraku Takaeda, ahora 5 años después regresaba a su vida, pidiéndole ayuda, que cuidase a la pequeña Kagome, doblo la carta un poco , guardándola en su pantalón apoyo su cabeza en las piernas haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro, sus ojos dejaban caer varias lágrimas , aun la recordaba, pero lo peor era que la seguía amando, su separación había sido lo mas dolorosa el tenia que ir a una misión del ejercito, le había pedido matrimonio un día antes de irse, pero ella con su sonrisa se había negado, diciéndole que mejor cuando regresara que a si ella estaría segura de que el volvería.**

**Sintio una mano en su hombro sacandolo de sus pensamientos**

-¿_Amigo estas bien?-_

**Inuyasha se sobresalto un poco no habia escuchado sus pasos**

_-No te oi venir_-**Inuyasha seco sus lagrimas, no podia dejar que miroku lo viera así**

**Miroku sonrió, era logico si lo hubiese escuchado, inuyasha ya hubiese desaparecido**

-_No contestaste mi pregunta Inuyasha, estas bien?_

**Inuyasha sonrrio un poco , miroku estaba en medio de la sala con su pose de : estoy preocupado por ti, prefirió levantarse , se encamino hacia la nevera con pasos realmentes torpes, tomando otra cerveza , Mientras sentia la mirada de Miroku sobre el, haciéndolo sentir realmente incomodo**

-_sabes Inuyasha si ay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte_- **La vos de miroku estaba ronca le preocupaba ver a su amigo a si**

**Inuyasha levanto la mano pidiéndole silencio a su amigo, su cerebro había empezado a razonar con lo qe Kikio le había escrito, recordaba a Kagome pero levemente , aun como una pequeña , tenia si mal no recordaba la ultima ves que la vio unos diez años ahora debería de tener unos 15 o 16 .**

-_sabes Miroku_-**Inuyasha se encamino hacia el sofá , sentándose y extendiéndole la mano a su amigo para que el también se sentara, bebiendo un poco de su bebida ,esperando que miroku se acomodara.**

-_Qué sucede Inuyasha_?-**Miroku se acomodo mas en el sillón , serrando los ojos , y acomodando su cabeza, después de todo tenia que escuchar con atención lo que Inuyasha le tenia que decir.**


End file.
